Soho Corporation
Soho Corporation was a large corporation based in Los Santos, with headquarters at 1, Soho Drive, Rodeo. The company ran several subsidiaries such as Hotel Soho and Club Soho. Apart from running the subsidiaries, Soho Corporation and its employees offered services such as business consulting, architecture design, public estate management and software development. It was one of the largest corporations in the state of San Andreas at its time. The corporation was ran by Jacob Goldsmith and Snow Akiwa. History Soho Corporation was founded by Jacob Goldsmith in year 2000, under the name Soho Development Company (Soho Development Co.). Jacob was at the time the Fire Lieutenant of Los Santos Fire Department, organized under Los Santos Emergency Services. He remained in his prior employment despite his entrance into the private business market. The company took over the ownership of Hotel Soho, which was a old abandoned hotel in the Soho district of Rodeo. The old hotel had been bought by Jacob just a few months earlier for a price that was concidered rediculously low at the time, from a previous owner wanting to get rid of it. Jacob renovated the hotel, named it Hotel Soho and started to employ people for it. Soho Development Co. acted as the holding company behind Hotel Soho, managing its finances and employees. Upon being founded, the company quickly bought the building next to the hotel (1, Soho Drive, Rodeo). In this building the company offices were established on third and fourth floor. A friend and colleague of Jacob from the fire department, Mr. Tom Clark, was invited to the company by Jacob as a co-C.E.O. to help run the business. Restaurant Soho Shortly after the establishment of the offices, a restaurant named Restaurant Soho, was built on the first floor of the building (1, Soho Drive). The restaurant had an entrance directly from the hotel lobby in addition to the building's main entrance. The restaurant was established as a high-class french cuisine. The restaurant acted as the hotel restaurant for Hotel Soho, serving free breakfast for the hotel guests every morning. Soho Office Complex In year 2004, Soho Development Co. opened up a brand new and modern office complex in the same street as the hotel and restaurant. The complex was named Soho Office Complex, and had the address 4, Soho Drive. The complex contained three large office floors; one at second, one at third and one at fourth. The offices was not used by Soho Development Co. itself, but was rented out to other businesses which paid a monthly rental fee. Amongst known renters was Club GodVil and Tatchers Lawfirm. New ownership After personal financial issues, Jacob Goldsmith sold the Soho Development Co. and all the belonging subsidiaries and buildings. It was sold under a special contract that the new owner was required to keep the company as one piece and maintain the services and keep the employees. A real estate mongul bought the whole company for around 2,5 millions and signed the contract. Despite the contract, already the very next day the new owner fired all employees and closed down all the businesses before advertising the buildings for sale at a price of 10 millions. Jacob reported the breach of contract and filed a formal complaint. The complaint was however dropped by the state and never brought to court. Shortly after, Jacob met with a new aquintence, a Mr. Snow Akiwa. Snow expressed his interest in the company and the further service of the hotel. He was disapointed to hear that it had already been sold, and how it had been treated by the new owner. As a already successful businessman, Snow later got in touch with the new owner and purchased the whole company for the amount of 10 millions. The office complex, restaurant and offices had already been sold to another unknown buyer, thus only the hotel remained. With the help of Jacob, Snow reopened the hotel and continued running it. After a short time, Snow asked Jacob to rejoin the company as a fellow C.E.O. Jacob agreed and they split the shares and continued running the business with two C.E.O.s. Growth and modernification The company continued to run the hotel and managed to buy back the building earlier used for the restaurant and offices. They also expanded by founding a nightclub in the same area, named Club Soho, which was located behind the office building on 1, Silk Road. As the company continued to grow large with a great amount of employees and customers, it was renamed from Soho Developtment Co. to Soho Corporation at 14th of August 2011. The namechange included expanding the consulting, architecture and software services that the company also had been offering since it was reopened after being bought back. The merge with NET Corporation In december 2011, Soho Corporation and NET Corporation agreed on a merge. The two companies would form one large and solid corporation in order to strengthen the human and financial resources for both companies. The merge resulted in the new giant corporation Sync Corporation, which became one of the largest corporations in the United States. The merge were being processed during the month of december, but would take fully effect from 1st of january 2012. The new corporation would exists of the previous C.E.O.s of Soho and NET. These were Jacob Goldsmith and Snow Akiwa from Soho, and Angel Tyker from NET. During a inspection of the construction of a new giant hotel of the corporation, on 26th of december 2011, the merging process took an unforutseen direction. All three C.E.O.s were gathered at the construction site at Park Avenue when a unknown male entered the site and shot five bullets towards Angel Tyker. One of the bullets hit the head, which led to the instant death of Angel Tyker. The shooter was later identified as Daniel Fasola by a detective. Angel's last will made sure that his brother George Tyker took over the ownership and management of NET Corporation. This also led to George's involvement in the merge process whereas he continued his deceased brother's work of making the merge-deal succeed. Together with more companies, Sync Corporation merged with Citi Inc. whereas Kim Kings was a C.E.O. In January 2012 Citi Inc. closed down and made the end of all the previous corporations is had consisted of. Category:Business